iCloset
by x.SoClose.x
Summary: I decided to take one of H-Rex's Seddie Challenges.'Carly is sick of Sam and Freddie's constant fighting and locks them in a closet for 3 hours. When 3 hours is up Carly opens the door for a very unexpected surprise.' Obvious SEDDIE!
1. iFight

**This is the first fanfiction I've written... So go easy on me.  
>I would love some pointers and critism though.<br>Read and enjoy the crappiness that is my story writing! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Can it, Benson!" I growled, "We don't care about your techy stuff!"

"You can't just say that, Sam! You never know if Carly minds it. Do you-" Freddork replied.

"No," Carly interrupted, shaking her head.

I heard Dipthong mumble something inaudible. This sprung an amazing thought. Maybe I'll pester him 'til he cracks? _That sounds like the perfect idea!_

"Say that a bit louder, ! I'm afraid people don't have supernatural hearing!" I teased.

"Will she just _shut up_…?" the nerd breathed.

Unlucky for him, I heard that comment. I stood up and smirked. Freducation looked to me with fear smeared on his face. Boy, was Benson in for it now!

"No chizz, nub. Don't think mama's gonna shut it by whispering. Try thinking outside the box for once and say it to my face. You and I both know you want to." I grinned.

He seemed a bit riled up by my comment. But I knew him too well. I knew he would try look threatening but fail. Much to my surprise, however, he actually managed to get up and look me in the eye.

Carly looked much left out, but had a smirk. She knew where this was going.

"C'mon, Frednub. I'm waiting!" I pestered.

I continued to look into Fredward's deep brown, glistening… What the chizz am I thinking? I shook my head mentally and waited impatiently for him to speak up. Tapping my feet on the floorboards, my smirk morphed to a frown. I yawned. _Food. That's what I need._

Without caring, I turned my back to Benson and headed for the fridge.

**Freddie's POV**

_Damn…_ I mentally cursed. _Why did I have to like the blond demon of all people?_ I cocked my head to the left to see Sam's hips swaying as she strode to the refrigerator. Carly groaned as the petite blonde took out a large helping of food.

"SAM!" she yelled right next to my ear.

That snapped me back to reality, not that I wanted to. I saw the brunette roll her eyes and walk over to the kitchen table. She mentioned to Sam about sharing the food. I scoffed. _Sam sharing food? Good luck!_ Wrong I was, however. The blond demon actually agreed. I raised an eyebrow.

Carly and Sam started to chow down on some chicken. I noticed Carly wave for me to come over. Just as I made my way to them, Sam moaned.

"I never said I was sharing with the nub!" Puckett grumbled, her mouth full of food.

Carly eyed Sam. _Like that's gonna work, Carls. She'll never share anything with me._

"There is no way that I'm sharing anything with Frednub! Heck, when's the last time he shared something with me?" Sam stated, not looking up.

"I never share anything with you because you always just take things off me before I can offer them to you!" I laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

_That didn't work. That's for sure… _Both Carly and Sam looked at me like I was a total dork. Well, I know for sure that Sam was thinking that.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Thinking 'what the chizz did this girl just write?'<br>Review please! If you don't, uh... !  
>...Yeah, that...<strong>


	2. iGot An Idea

**Thanks to themuffintreekills, tiredandhungry and sammiilizzie for the reviews! As cliche as it sounds, it really means heaps to me. This is my first fanfiction before anyways.  
>Enjoy Chapter 2!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

_That Benson, I'll tell ya, he's a piece of work. Just 'cause I let Carls have some of __her__ food, doesn't mean I should give some to him. Wait, does it?_ I shook my head vigorously.

"Sam… Please let him have some…" Carly pleaded.

"Fine… But if he cracks one of his techy jokes or something… I know you guys will know what'll happen…" I blinked. _Crap! Why'd I even agree?_

"'Bout time," he commented.

I growled, but honestly, I couldn't care less. I mean those deep, brown eyes and hot body… Okay, what the chizz am I thinking? _I can't like Fredward. I hate his guts and he hates mine. But still…_ I pondered, _He likes Carly anyway. There's no way that the nub would like me._ Sighing, I continue to pig out on the food in front of me.

Freducation smiled in triumph. After a while of thinking, I presume, he gave me a confused look. _What? Just 'cause I'm a bully doesn't mean I can't be nice sometimes…_

**Carly's POV**

_My, what's this? Sam actually sharing something? Something seems suspicious._ A smirk wiped across my face, I whispered in Sam's ear.

"Once you're finished, met me in the studio." I had a plan.

"Alright," she replied between chews, "I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm going to have a look at some of the videos that were sent in after yesterday's iCarly. If you need me, just come," I smiled, taking off for the stairs.

**Freddie's POV**

I turned my head, waiting until Carly was out of earshot. Once she was, I snapped my head to the blonde devil.

"Okay, what's the deal?" I snarled.

"What do you mean?" she asked blandly.

I blinked dumbly. _'What do you mean,' she says. She knows exactly what I mean._ "You're acting so much nicer! First, you haven't actually bullied me in a week. I don't count you disagreeing with me or arguing. And now you share your food –" I hold my hands in the air for emphasis.

"Well, first, I haven't been around you for a while. And now, I'm only sharing 'cause Carly's puppy-dog eyes are irresistible no matter how much I convince myself they're not." she rudely interrupted.

_She has a point… But still… She doesn't like me, I know it. I won't matter how much I will try to convince myself, she won't ever like me…_

**Sam's POV**

_I really don't need Fredward standing around at the moment. He's just so… RRGH! Man, why do I have to like him? It's completely stupid! He obviously doesn't like me back! He _loves_ Carly. Benson and his stupid, tender, caring… ARGH!_

I stood up and turned to the couch. He raised an eyebrow in question. There's a drop in the pit of my stomach every time I thought about him. It's like I knew he won't ever possibly like me, but I still admire the nub. As much as I positively hate it, I love him. There's nothing really that can stop it.

I plopped my rear onto the couch and grabbed a half-drunk can of Peppy Cola. _Carly must've left it here…_ As I held the can to my mouth, a hand slapped it away. I stared at the now-spilt Cola, then to Frednub.

"And _why_ the hell would you waste some perfectly good Peppy Cola?" I barked.

"It was mine… I didn't want you to drink it," replied Fredward in a somewhat calm tone.

"Y-you, _WHAT_?" Fuming, I glared daggers at the dork and knew what I was gonna do.

And he was gonna _love_ it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Cliffhanger!<br>Sorry, but I felt like if I wrote the actual thing Sam was gonna do, it would ruin this chapter.  
>...That's a lie. It's only a cliffhanger 'cause I DON'T have a clue as what Sam's plan is.<br>Please help me! I would like anything that doesn't include kissing or anything worse. Other than that, feel free to chuck anything you want at me.  
>Not literally though. It hurts to have things chucked at you.<br>Review please.**


End file.
